


Rebel Yell

by Bella_Watson_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Watson_Holmes/pseuds/Bella_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a visit from a Detective Winters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Yell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterAsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/gifts).



> This was written as a present for my best friend and just for the fun of it. i normally don't post stuff like this but i suddenly felt like it. so here you go..

Sherlock paced the flat, bored and wanting-no- needing a case. As John knew from experience, this was never good. One time, he had shot the wall after painting it with a smiley face and even threw knives at it as well. Both heard the doorbell ring, but John was the one who went down the steps to answer it. When he opened the door, John was surprised to see the short detective at the door. He didn’t know of any active cases –clearly there wasn’t one since Sherlock was pacing the flat in his pyjama’s. DI Winters simply walked into the flat without invitation.

“Please, come in.”

“Sherlock is upstairs, I assume.”

“Yes, You have a case for him?” John questioned.

“Nope.” Winters said, winking as he ascended the stairs, leaving John confused for a bit before he figured it out.

“Really? Those two? No way.” He said to himself.

John closed the door, going up the steps and freezing when he saw Sherlock in his chair with the shorter detective straddling him. He grabbed his coat and mobile before leaving the two alone as they kissed with pure lust. John felt a stirring in his loins when he heard Sherlock moan- not what he needed now. He was already sexually frustrated as it was, so he left quickly before he heard or saw more.

Winters entangled his hand in the curls of the consulting detective, leading the taller mans mouth to his neck while he reached a hand into his pocket, grabbing his mobile and sending a quick text to John, knowing he had left. Sherlock looked at the message before it was sent, but he didn’t get a chance to ask about it before Winters slammed his lips to his.

The brunette moved his hands to Winters waist, pulling him closer as his tongue explored his mouth. Clearly, Winters was the more dominate of the two as he pressed Sherlock into the chair. Sherlock reached up and unbuttoned Winters' black dress shirt, showing off the well-toned abs. The taller of the two felt down to Winters’ trousers, starting to unbutton them before the others hands covered his.

“Strip.” Winters barked out as he got off of Sherlock’s lap, grinning.

The brunette quickly removed his shirt and Pyjama bottoms, all the while the shorter of the two stripped as well. Once both were completely naked, Winters pushed Sherlock onto the couch, getting on his knees. He then proceeded to take the others hard member into his mouth. Sherlock held back a moan as Winters’ tongue moved around the head of his penis. He threaded his hands in the other detectives long red hair as his head bobbed up and down.

The shorter detective moved up the consulting detectives body, kissing his neck softly. Winters kissed Sherlock roughly as their erections rubbed against each other- the taller of the two moaned into the kiss. Winters pulled a bottle of lube out his trousers pocket, opening it and putting a small amount on his fingers. Sherlock gasp at first when he felt the cold fingers enter his arse, but soon he mewled loudly –luckily Mrs. Hudson wasn’t home to hear this- the smaller detective nibbled on the other detectives neck.

“Ah..Just do it already.” Sherlock groaned out.

He whimpered when he no longer felt the others fingers inside him, but it was quickly replaced with his dick. Winters let the other get used to him before he started to thrust inside him at a fast pace. Sherlock's hand was wrapped around his own erection, pumping it at almost the same pace; he was pulled into an open mouth kiss as their hips met. It didn’t take long for Sherlock to release and soon after Winters also came, but not before biting down on the consulting detectives neck, claiming him.


End file.
